


The God and his Demon

by Allinmaniac



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Only short malzahar x talon, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-04-08 16:12:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14109144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allinmaniac/pseuds/Allinmaniac
Summary: When Godfist Lee sin was meditating on a blood moon night, he found a wounded Jhin on the ground. As he took care of him he realises something is wrong with him. Weird people started to stalk and even attack them. What does he have to do with them? And what are these weird feelings Lee has?





	1. The hunt begun

**Author's Note:**

> Now I know I am not a good writer but I still want this ship to have more attention... I drew some fanart off the LeeJhin ship... we need to spread it...

I've never thought that a God like me could fall in love. And not with a human but a demon. 

It all started a few days ago. I was meditating in my temple at a beautiful blood moon night. I always saw the blood moon as something spiritual. Suddenly I heard someone panting and grunting outside of my temple. I decided to go check it sounds as if they are hurt. 

As I reached the entrance, I jumped up in suprise. In front of me lays a guy with black hair and... aree those horns? I quickly carried him inside and layed him on my double bed. He had many wounds that looked like sword cuts. Luckily I always have a first aid kit in my room. I took care of his wounds and continued checking him out.

His black hair is gelled back and he has a short little beard at his chin. The horns, I noticed earlier, are now gone. Did I dream? Anyways for now I will let him rest. I didn't sleep for two days, so might as well get some sleep too. With that thought I layed myself on the other half of the bed and closed my eyes. I deserve this sleep... 

Suddenly I wake up because i felt a quick pain at my wrists. As I looked up I saw this guy.he was sitting on my hips, one of his hands was holding my wrists above my head together and the other one holds a knife against my throat.

He hissed as he saw I was awake. "Who are you and where am I?" I tried to calm him down but he just pressed the knife closer to my throat.   
"I am Lee sin. You were passed out in front of my temple so I took care of you. Please put the knife away." But the guy just glared at me.

Alright Lee calm down. I took a deep breath. Finally he took away the knife. "I don't trust you Lee Sin, but you saved my life so I owe you one." Then he got off me. "My name is Jhin. Let me tell you one thing. I don't remember anything from yesterday. So I can't answer any questions about that." I nodded, so I can't ask him about yesterday. Maybe I can ask him about himself.

I guided him to the dining room. As I made food in the kitchen, I heard him grunt. He's probably checking his wounds. Suddenly he stood right behind me which made me jump. "Jhin! Don't scare me like that." I panted trying to calm down. For some reason he started to walk towards me until he stood right in front of me. 

His eyes. 

They are weird but I still managed to lose myself in them. The blue and red orbs of his seem to suck me into his mind. He broke the awkward silence. "Whats up with your eyes? They are all golden?" He asked me while touching my cheek. "T-they are golden because I am a God." Why did I stutter? How embarrassing. First he had this confused look on his face but then he laughed.

His laugh. His voice.

Why did his laugh make my heart jump? Is it some kind of spell he put on me? 

"A God? Your words amuse me. Gods don't exist. They're the fiction people tell themselves so they can believe on something and so they can blame their mistakes on someone else."

Each word he said. It didn't matter. I am a God. I am not a God on which people believe but can count on. I help them. I rescue them from the bads in this world.

All of a sudden a weird smell brings me back to reality. Oh no the eggs! I turned around to continue cooking. Jhin seemed to be interested as he looked over my shoulder, watching every move I made. 

It made me insane feeling his presence. He had a strange aura. His smell lingers through my nose and his eyes seem to pierce my body. 

Eventually the breakfast is done and we both sit at the table. "So how long are you gonna stay? I won't let you leave until your wounds healed so that's clear. Do you live here in Ionia?" I asked him. Jhin looked down at the food. He didn't answer and I didn't asked further. I hope I didn't hurt him in some way. "I don't have a home." He looked up and straight in my eyes. "I never had a home. My whole life I ran away and I don't even know why." His sullen looks go directly into my heart. There is an awkward silence. 

I stood up. I can't take this. "I-I will be outside meditating. If you need anything just ask." And with the last words I ran outside. What is wrong with me? A God can't have feelings for a human. And something seems suspicious about him and it's driving me crazy. I took a deep breath and sat down in the grass. 

This is bad. What should I do. This must be some sort of magic. I am confused. And then I felt something. A presence. It came frome the woods. Is someone watching me? 

\---  
(No POV)

"Did you find him?" The white haired women asks. "Yes. He's in there. In this temple." The boy with blades says. "We can't go in there. This is the temple of God fist Lee Sin. A very powerful God. We have to get him out there." A long haired guy says. The women grunts. "I know I know. But we need to wait. He's the only one who didn't accept being one of us. We need him for the fight." She follows the long haired guy in the forest. "Talon come on we need to go." The boy she called Talon winks. " I will stay here and gather some information. Don't worry about me." The two others nod and dissappear in between the trees.  
"So your name is Lee? Interesting..."


	2. The Gods

The blood moon shines a bright red. The sound of fighting echoes through the night. Blades, cards and bullets fly through the air. Someone shouting in pain.

Lee abruptly awakes of his meditation. What was that? A Vision? Why the blood moon? The God jumps up and runs back into the temple. He saw Jhin sitting at the little fountain in the middle of the balcony. 

"Jhin! I-I am sorry for my sudden leave I... I don't know what's gotten into me. This week has been really stressful for me."

Jhin looks at him and nods. "It's alright. I guess a God like you must be really busy."

Lee is surprised and laughs. "No its not like that. Haven't you heard of the murder cases here in Ionia? Well all these poor families, that lost someone come to me and search for light, for hope. It's been a lot lately but thankfully the number decreased again."

Jhin stands up when he heard the word murder. "Wait. You said murder? D-Does anyone know who the murderer was?" Lee shooks his head. "No, they are still investigating. All they know is, it was a group who kills these poor people. More than one weapon was used."

They both were silent for a minute. Only the water of the fountain was heard. Suddenly a large spark appears in the room and a beautiful young woman in weird green clothes appears. Lee looks confused at her. "Karma? What brings you here?" The women had a serious look on her face. To Jhin she almost looks emotionless. Then she answers the God. "Jax has ordered a meeting immediately in your temple." Lee grunts annoyed. Of course he did without telling him. 

Karma notices Jhin, who still was watching her with suprise. "Who is that mortal? And why is he here?" She asks. The God sighs. "I know Karma you don't like mortals, but this is a long story. He has to stay with me for a while." She nods but still isn't happy about it.

After a while three other gods appear. Now they are all together. God fist Lee Sin, God Staff Jax, Sun godness Karma and God King Darius and Garen. Wait... Someone is missing. "Where is Diana?" Lee asks. The group looks at Jax, who sighs.

"We all came together because I have to tell you a really really important message... Diana is no longer one of us. She betrayed us and formed a new group." The gods gasp. "W-What? She betrayed us? But what happened." Karma was worried. Diana was the lunar godness. A God who was really appreciated by the people of Ionia. She was powerful, loved and was happy. The group is arguing. Why did she betray them. 

Jax sighs again. " She found a source of power. Diana was always greedy for power. She revived the blood moon demons." Everything is quiet. Everyone held their breath and looked at Jax shocked. "But I thought we banned this power. We hid the manuscripts." Everyone agrees with Garen. Jax continues to speak.

"There is still hope. The demons are being chosen by the blood moon. But if the person refuses to join or to accept the power, it will be useless." Even if he isn't a God, Jhin wants to have a word too. So he goes up to the gods. "These blood demons, maybe they are the murderer of the many families." Everyone jumped at his words except Lee and Karma. They didn't expect a human to listen. Jax was the first one to speak. "Who is this mortal? And why is he here?!"

The godfist bows in embarrassment. "I am sorry Jax, this mortal belongs to me, I found him wounded and weak in front of my temple, so I took care of him." Jax and the other nod. "Who are you mortal" 

"My name is Khada Jhin and I am here from Ionia. Sadly I don't know anything about how I got here." The last thing he remembers, is the red moon everyone refers as the blood moon. 

Jhin already heard about all these gods but he never really believed in them. 

Jax is the one who forms a connection between the gods and the mortals. He is like a gateway.

Karma is the sungodness. She symbolises the sun while Diana symbolised the Moon. 

Godking Garen stands for piece and justice. People pray to him, when they want either an advice or overall peace.

Godking Darius stands for war. The Ionian pray to him whenever a war is in sight so they can win it. 

And then there's Lee. He is the one who brings hope or "light" into people's life whenever they lose someone or something. Or when their life is just consumed by sadness. 

Jhin looked at them. The Gods he never believed in. They are right in front of him. 

Then Jax takes his word. "The mortal is right. The murder cases and the blood demon might be related. We have to know how many demon she already has on her side. Until then we will meet again." With the last words he puts his hands together and disappears. God King Garen and Darius do the same. Now it's just Karma, Lee and Jhin. Karma sighs and goes to Lee. She puts one hand on his shoulder and the other pats his back. "I know how hard this week has been to you... If I can help you somehow just tell me alright?" He nods in response, then she disappears too.

Jhin and Lee look at each other for a while. This whole story explains Lee's visions of the blood moon. The fights might be a sign of war but he doesn't want to think of it. Pictures of the last blood demon war flash in his mind. Everything was in peace back then until the leader of the blood demon, Yasuo, started the war. He wanted to destroy everyone. Many humans, demons and gods died this day. Lee and the other god were able to ban the power of the blood moon just in time. He doesn't want to imagine what would've happened if... 

"Lee?" A familiar voice brings him back into reality. Jhin is standing right in font of him, both hands on his shoulders and having a worried face. The gods smiles at him and something in Jhin moves as he sees this smile. 

"Jhin... do you wanna help me defeat the blood demons?" Lee asks. Jhin can't believe his ears. A God requests help? From a mortal? He can't help the smile creeping up his lips.   
"I would be really pleased to help you. Maybe I can get my memory back this way." 

The god smiles back. He isn't sure but something is up with this human. He makes him... feel things he never imagined to feel.  Happiness, peace... He feels calm when ever he's listening to Jhins voice. Is this what mortals call... affection?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry that it took so long... school, family and emotional problems... I hope you weren't waiting to long on this


	3. The Guardians

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee and Jhin find their way to the guardians to ask for help and Talon follows them, meeting a suprise ;) Also Jhin and Lee find out what these weird feelings are but are not telling each other cuz they are still unsure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has my OWN idea behind the blood moon demons. The demons where once humans, getting their mind controlled and corrupted by the blood moon, losing all memory to their past. The only way to become human again is to remember the past and who they really are. (ALSO SPOILER: but I made up a skin for Malzahar so he can fit in the story so he basically is a Lunar guardian Malzahar but well it's a made up skin!)

Tell me Lee" The god looks up from his scripts at the younger male. "There was a blood moon war before right?" The black haired shifts nervously. Even though he doesn't know anything about blood demons, he feels slightly uncomfortable talking about them. 

Lee nods. "Yes... It was a big war. Yasuo, one of the strongest demons... he started to attack and harass mortals and gods. Of course we had to stop him. So many unnecessary deaths... a Goddess named Miss Fortune... She was the Goddess of weapons. The Mortals loved her. She got killed right in front of me..." He can still hear her screams. His whole body shivers. No, not again. This won't happen again.

"I-I'm so sorry Lee... I didn't meant to" Jhin pats his shoulders... then something horrible crosses his mind. "Wait... what if there are even more blood demons than before?" Lee takes the idea a thought. "You're right. She might have awoken the old demons and created some new demons. Which means we won't be able to defeat them alone and I already know who we are gonna ask." With the last words he stands up. "But first let us eat. You must be really hungry after all this." 

Jhin watches as Lee cooks, interested in his skills. "You can cook really good, how come?" "Well... I live alone I have to keep myself alive somehow. We gods don't have to eat as much as you mortals... but it somehow makes me feel better." The black haired appreciated that. He never even gave it a thought on how hard it has to be as a God. You're constantly getting attention and can't really live a normal life. 

After they ate, Lee starts to pack some stuff. "Where are we going?" Jhin asks. The God smiles "to someone who can help us prevent another war. Trust me it's not gonna be long." He walks to one of the shrines and starts to mumble some words, Jhin watches him curiously. Suddenly a big portal opens. On the other side Jhin can see big cliffs made out of sand. He recognises the land. It's shurima. "Shurima? What are we gonna do there?" "You will see. Cmon now we don't have much time" Lee grabs the black haired arm and pulls him into the portal. As they dissappear in it, someone else stands in front of it.

Talon watched them the whole time. He knew Diana will be mad if he follows but it's the only way to obtain information. So he jumps after them. 

In Shurima the the heat is slowing down both friends. To distract from the uncomfortable weather, Jhin starts to ask the God about their destination. "So you said these people will help us? But there is no one in Shurima. It's a dead place." The god chuckles low, which for some reason made Jhin shiver. His laugh was weirdly soothing and it caused a feeling of redemption in him. "It's true that mortals refer from living here, that's why some gods and demi gods like to live here. But the people we are searching for are no gods and no mortals. They are guardians."

Jhin was completely confused now. Guardians? How are they gonna help us? "So how do these Guardians look like?" Jhin asks. Not a second later after the question, the air around them shines golden like Lees eyes. A person appeared in front of them. And he was flying? Curly golden wings are seen on his back, his short brown hair has a golden shine to it. His eyes are as golden as the gods and they stick out to his light brown skin.

Finally he talks, his voice fading into an echo as he speaks. "Lee, what a suprise to see you here. And with a mortal too." Lee whispers to Jhin "this is Malzahar one of the guardians and a Demigod. Let me do the talking" he then proceeds to walk towards the floating guy. "It's nice to see yout too. But I am here to meet Lux and not you. Is she here?" The guy nods. " And I am not here to talk to you either but to warn you." He stares behind them and Jhins eyes follow him. For some odd reason Malzahar is staring at a bigger sand mountain.   
Then he proceeds. "You did realise that you were being followed the whole time?"

"What? Followed? By who?" Jhin asks feeling a shiver down his spine. The thought of someone watching them is pretty uncomfortable. "Don't worry I will take care of him. Proceed to your destination you Two." And with that he disappears in a portal. The friends look at each other before they start walking again.

He couldn't see what was happening. Weird visions blinded his eyes. Talon tries to punch around but these visions stayed there. But after a minute they were gone. He was sitting at the ground. Standing up he looked across the mountain where he hid but the two were long gone. He cursed. This shouldn't have happened.   
"But it did happen." A familiar voice appears behind him and Talon turns around. "Who are you?" He shouts. "You know me Talon" "No I don't! Did you do that? If yes stay out of my way." Malzahar sighs and flies down to the ground now standing right in front Talon. "What happened to you. Diana made you into something so obscure. Something... that isn't you. You gotta snap out of it Talon." Talon feels something move in him. But he ignores that feeling. "I don't know what you're talking about. Now leave me alo-" The visions are back. His head starts to hurt and he screams Painfully. But except like the time, this time the vision is clearer.  
A beautiful little River is in front of him. His feet are in it. The wind blows through his chest brown hair. He feels a hand on his. Next to him a boy with the same brown hair as his. His eyes are a deep sky blue and he seems to feel lost in them. This guy. He recognizes him.   
"Malzahar." He softly says. They  moved closer just looking in each others eyes. "I am here Talon. I am always here." Then their lips met.  
As the vision stops and Talon is back in the real world he feels the same lips on his. First he was startled but soon was softly kissing back. As malzahar noticed that, he stops and looks at him smiling. "Welcome back Talon. I knew you could do it." The Noxian looks confused at him. "W-What happened? Malzahar... how did I get here?" The demi God moves closer and hugs him. "You were gone. Your mind was corrupted. They only way to get you back was for you to remember your past. I helped you remember." Malzahar whispers. "I don't understand. What happened to you? You are all golden." He hears a chuckle next to his ears. "I was really scared back then. I didn't know how to get you back. You didn't remember me and also seemed to be gone. I heard about magic that can cure this so I went here to learn it... at some cost but it's ok... I am here, you are here... I missed you." The demi God kissed him again. Softly moving against his lover lips. His hands moved around Talons small hips and he pulled them close. Talon on the other hand making approving noises. He doesn't remember how he got here but he is happy to see Malzahar again. His Demon mask disappearing in the sand. Talon is himself again.

Lee and Jhin arrived at a big Temple. Jhin notices that it looks way diffrent than Lees temple. It's way more golden. Before they could walk through the entrance, a girl who looks similar to Malzahar appears in front of them.   
She smiles at Lee and begins to talk. "Lee, it's so nice to see you again. And welcome mortal." She nods at Jhin  "As I can imagine you're not here to visit us. What brings you here?" Jhin know she must be the same thing as Malzahar. A demi god or a guardian. Something like that, so he let's Lee talk. "Hello Lux. Sadly I am not here for a visit. It is even a really serious matter and I would like to talk to Nasus and Warwick too." She nods again and gestures to the temple. As the three enter it, Jhin screeches and hides behind Lee. Two over dimensional creature sit inside of it. They stare down at the trio which let's Jhins blood freeze. They are very intimidating and the mortal doesn't seem to like them. Lee notices that and pulls Jhin close. "It's ok they won't hurt you. We are here just to talk after all." He whispers.   
They approach the creatures and one of them seems to move. "What does a God want from us. We did not agree to talk to you. And bringing a mortal here? This better be really important or we will eat the human." Lux jumps in front of the two friends and raises her hands. "It's ok Warwick. I know you don't like gods bore mortals but Lee said this is really serious." Even though Warwick is annoyed he still approves and sits back down. "Tell us your occasion and than leave" The other one now said and Lee bows.   
"Me and Jhin are here because we seek your assistance guardians." "Assistance? What does a God need from us guardians. I thought you were so powerful-" Warwick tries to mock him but Lux cuts him off. "Please excuse him. Continue Lee what do you need our help for?" Taking a deep breath he proceeds. "Diana, one of our gods, stole a dangerous sacrament which causes the resurrection of the blood moon and it's demons. Now with that happening, the chance of a second war is in sight. We need to pretend that as our forces are not ready for such an event. So we need your help to stop Diana and seal the sacrament for once and all."  
The Guardians nod and then talk to each other in a language that not even Lee understands. "Alright." Nasus begins. "As this also effects us and as our job as guardians, we are willing to help." Lee bows again and Jhin copies him. "Thank you Guardians. As soon as we have a plan, we will get back to you. Thanks for the cooperation." The three guardians bow as well. "It was an honor to see you again Lee" Lux states and smiles at him. Now that they have the help of the guardians, they leave the temple. "Now what?" Jhins asks watching Lee opening a portal back to his temple. "Now we have to make up a plan and also find out how many demons there are." Lee answers smiling at Jhin. Something inside Jhin moves again. Whatever Lee does, either it's looking at him or just laughing, he feels some sort of redemption. Some sort of peace and happiness. A feeling of warmth through his whole body.   
Back at the temple Jhin walks around and finds what he searched for. A library.   
Many books were about magic and gods. But this one book caught his attention. It was a book about the mind. He opens it and starts to read. After a while reading he found something about this weird feeling in his body.  
'Butterflies in the stomach, warmth through the whole body. Everyone has other feelings but they all have the same cause. Love. If you are around a person that you like, the mind sends out happiness that has same feeling as feeling tranquility or redemption. For many it is scary at first but letting the feeling wash over their body is good for the mind and soul alike.'  
Love? Is that really what he feels for Lee? He isn't sure. He knows that he likes Lee. Since the beginning he kind of felt drawn to him. Does Lee love him too? Maybe he can try to find out. Try to read his gestures and face while talking to him. Out of the corridor he hears steps. Perfect.  
"Jhin?" Lee shouts. Where is he? Did he run away? Was that to much for him? "I am here!" Relieved he follows the voice in the library. "Here you are. Oh, I didn't know you like to read." Jhin smiles. "I didn't know either but I seems calming me down a little. This is all happening too fast." The god understands. Of course he is just a mortal. This probably pretty overwhelming. "I know something that could help you, come with me."   
Lee shows him his little meditation garden. Suprised Jhin looks around. "WOAH it's beautifu-" he stops. Lee turns confused around. "Everything ok?" Then Jhin looks up smiling bright from both ears. "I remembered something! I was an artist. I like to paint! I just saw a memory of myself standing in a forest painting a little sea." Overjoyed he hugs Lee. "I remembered!" The hug suprised the God. But it felt good. The touch. He wasn't touched like that for ages. No one bothered to hug him or to even listen to him. With Jhin it seemed diffrent. So many feelings washing through his mind. Warmth going through him. He hugged the leaner man back, blushing for some odd reason. But he liked it. He liked it a lot. And his mind is trying to stop him. 'Don't you dare to fall in love with someone you just met, and most importantly not a mortal' but he guesses it's to late. You can't choose who you love anyway. But for now he enjoys this feeling of warmth and safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still not sure what the next chapter should be like... but hey Malzahar x talon... WE NEED MORE OF THESE DORKS SO PLEASE ANYONE WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT THEM I NEED MORE MALZAHAR X TALON ;-;

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it.. I got the idea from a game where I was playing blood moon Jhin and we had a God fist lee sin in our team. The enemy were 4 blood moon skins and they were complaining about how I am a traitor and stuff xD was a funny game   
> Thx for reading and see you in the next Chapter...


End file.
